High value mobile assets such as locomotives, aircraft, mass transit systems, mining equipment, transportable medical equipment, cargo, marine vessels, and military vessels typically employ onboard data acquisition and recording “black box” systems and/or “event recorder” systems. These data acquisition and recording systems, such as event data recorders or flight data recorders, log a variety of system parameters used for incident investigation, crew performance evaluation, fuel efficiency analysis, maintenance planning, and predictive diagnostics. A typical data acquisition and recording system comprises digital and analog inputs, as well as pressure switches and pressure transducers, which record data from various onboard sensor devices. Recorded data may include such parameters as speed, distance traveled, location, fuel level, engine revolution per minute (RPM), fluid levels, operator controls, pressures, current and forecasted weather conditions and ambient conditions. In addition to the basic event and operational data, video and audio event/data recording capabilities are also deployed on many of these same mobile assets. Typically, data is extracted from data recorders, after an incident has occurred involving an asset and investigation is required, once the data recorder has been recovered. Certain situations may arise where the data recorder cannot be recovered or the data is otherwise unavailable. In these situations, the data, such as event and operational data, video data, and audio data, acquired by the data acquisition and recording system is needed promptly regardless of whether physical access to the data acquisition and recording system or the data is available.